gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Brucie Kibbutz
jiohiiijiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiijkas brothers, mostly consisting of Mori ridiculing Brucie at every turn. During the final mission for mori No. 3, Brucie, having taken enough abuse, breaks Mori's nose, finally besting his brother. Towards the end of the game, Brucie awkwardly attempts to kiss Luis, but later denounces it as a test of Luis' masculinity (see above). In the ending credits it reveals that Brucie and Mori solved their differences and entered themselves into the L.C. Fight Club and are seen fighting in the cage, without behaving overly aggressive towards each other. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Logging On *Search and Delete (Boss) *Easy as Can Be (Boss) *Out of the Closet (Boss) *No. 1 (Boss) *Undress to Kill (Voice) *Dining Out (Voice) *Brucie's Races (Voice/Boss) *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic *A Revenger's Tragedy (Post-mission phone call, Deal) ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Chinese Takeout *Kibbutz Number One *This Ain't Checkers *No. 3 *Ladies Half Price *Credits (TBOGT) LCPD database record Surname: Kibbutz First Name: Bruce Age: 31 Place of Birth: Midwest Affiliations: Linked to Weight Lifting and Illegal Street Racing subcultures. Criminal Record: *2001 - Patronize Prostitute *2003 - Possession Controlled Substance: Steroids *2003 - Speeding Violation *2004 - Speeding Violation *2005 - Sale Controlled Substance: Steroids Notes: *Owner of Brucie's Executive Lifestyle Autos. *Believed to operate a chop shop for stolen vehicles. *Suspected involvement in the illegal street racing scene. *Known steroid user and dealer. *Very aggressive, known to lash out when resisting arrest. *Likes to spend his money lavishly in nightclubs - possibly evading taxation. Trivia *Brucie's appearance has slightly changed between GTA IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony. In TBoGT, his skin looks paler. His eyebrows look darker and have also been raised slightly. *In the Mafiya Work multiplayer mode of GTA IV, it is revealed that Kenny Petrovic promised Brucie a 'sexy truck', which is just a Cavalcade FXT. *Brucie's facial appearance, excitability, voice and verbal mannerisms are similar to those of "FPS Doug" from internet mockumentary series Pure Pwnage. *Brucie's e-mail address is brucie@bruciesexecutibelifestyleautos.com *There is a photo of Brucie on one of the magazines in Luis' safehouse. *Brucie still depends on his mother to do his laundry for him. *Brucie's favorite radio stations are The Beat 102.7, The Classics 104.1, and Liberty Rock Radio. *After a boat ride, you can take Brucie's unique gold Huntley Sport SUV to keep, as he will always still have one. *The radio station that plays in his house is Electro-Choc. *Brucie might be based off of or inspired by actor Vin Diesel. His supposed bisexuality, affinity for underground street racing and exercise, and appearence could support this. *It is implied in The Lost and Damned and GTA IV that Brucie has funny-looking balls or a small penis, as Roman Bellic mentions in Roman's Holiday. It is also implied during conversations between Niko and Brucie. *Like most characters in the game, Brucie will don a unique helmet when riding alongside the protagonist on a motorbike. His helmet is light blue with two white stripes at the bottom of the helmet. *He has his own website, which is also advertised under Autoeroticar.com. *Brucie is blatantly proud of his body and health. However, unlike most bodybuilders, Brucie has no qualms about drinking alcohol and will gladly go to bars with Niko. He likes his drinks expensive as he takes pleasure in "dropping serious dollar" at the bar. *Brucie's voice actor, Timothy Adams, went on to voice a random Saint in the 2011 video game, "Saints Row: The Third", humourously, The Saints Row series is widely considered to be a clone of Grand Theft Auto, and to add insult to injury, the character he voices calls the protagonist to ask him to find his "roids", because he "can't live without them". He also quotes a line from GTA IV, "I'd deal with 'em myself, but I can't without my 'roids!". External Links gta4onlineguide.com - contains details on how to raise Brucie's like percentage Gallery BrucieKibbutz-Artwork.png|Artwork of Brucie GTAIV 2010-10-31 02-12-28-20.jpg|Brucie and his Banshee: "The Bitch" HuntleySport-GTA4-Brucie-front.jpg|Brucie's Huntley Sport GTAIV 2010-10-31 01-58-14-75.jpg|''"Ice Cold!"'' GTAIV 2010-10-31 02-02-56-42.jpg de:Bruce Kibbutz es:Brucie Kibbutz fr:Brucie Kibbutz nl:Bruce Kibbutz pl:Brucie Kibbutz Kibbutz, Brucie Kibbutz, Brucie Kibbutz, Brucie Kibbutz, Brucie Kibbutz, Brucie Category:LGBT Characters